Accidental Confession
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: While working on a physics project at Yuugi's house, Jounouchi accidently let's something important slip. Shonen Ai, JounouchiYuugi. I once had plans for a sequel, but I'm not interested enough in YuGiOh anymore to finish it, so this will remain a oneshot


_(A/N: Yo! AniDragon here! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but I haven't actually seen/read much of the series yet... I'm too stubborn to watch the dub, and only have 1, 2 and 20 of the manga. However, a friend of mine is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanatic, so I know most of the story and everything. So, just to warn you, it MIGHT be a bit OOC, but my friend said it's okay, so meh.)_

_(Warnings: Shonen Ai, and UN BETA READ!!!!! This fic has not been beta read, but I HAVE gone through it a number of times, so most of the little kinks are gone.)_

**Accidental Confession**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
"It's official. Physics is the source of all evil." 

"C'mon, Jounouchi, it's not _that_ bad!" 

The blonde boy gave his best friend a look that clearly said 'You must be joking.' 

Yuugi laughed, "Okay, look. The design is good for the most part, we just have to find a way for it to shoot at an angle of 45°. Once we figure that out we just have to build it." 

Jounouchi sighed, "This project is stupid." 

Needless to say, the two boys had recently been given a project in physics class to build a catapult. Jounouchi had gone to Yuugi's house to work on it. A whole Friday afternoon on the internet had found only one decent design, and building it was another story all together! 

Yuugi glanced out the window and saw that it was already dark, "Man, I didn't realize how late it was... Do you want to stay the night? That way we can continue working on it tomorrow morning." 

It was a clearly innocent suggestion. Jounouchi didn't even give it a second thought when he agreed... 

...Until Yuugi added a small detail, "We don't have a spare room, but my bed's a double, so you won't have to sleep on the floor." 

NOW Jounouchi gave it a second thought. He would be sleeping in the _same bed_ as Yuugi. That... would be really awkward. 

"Oh... um... I don't mind sleeping on the floor," He said quickly, "Really, I could fall asleep on a bed of nails if I had to." 

Yuugi gave him a pout, "Don't be such a baka. The bed's big enough for both of us. There'd be no point in you sleeping on the floor." 

Jounouchi wanted to argue. He really did. Unfortunately, there was no way he could fight against that annoyingly adorable pout. 

So... He gave in... 

"Fine, " He sighed, "You have a good point..." 

"Great!" Yuugi exclaimed, "I'll be right back!" With this, he ran down the stairs to tell his grandfather. 

"Ah, man," Jounouchi whined once his friend was gone, "How am I gonna get out of this one?" 

Yuugi, of course, knew nothing of Jounouchi's feelings for him, and the blonde most definitely wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want to scare the boy away and lose their friendship. But sharing a bed with Yuugi meant that he was going to be just inches away from the boy. If he started talking in his sleep or something, he didn't know how he'd be able to explain what he might say. 

Possibilities to change Yuugi's mind about sharing a bed were running through his mind as the boy came back and they started getting ready for bed. However, none of them seemed to be likely to work. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, and only came out of them when he came to an embarrassing realization. He didn't have any pajamas. He normally didn't wear pajamas, but he most certainly wasn't going to sleep in his boxers like he normally did! Finally, he decided to just sleep fully dressed, though he took off his uniform jacket for comfort. 

He sat on the bed. It _was_ pretty big. He might just be able to ignore the fact that Yuugi would be sleeping next to him if he could find a way to sleep on the edge of the bed without falling off... 

But when Yuugi came out of the bathroom wearing the cutest penguin pajamas ever created, all hopes of being able to ignore him left Jounouchi mind. 

He sighed once again, _Damn it, he's just too cute to ignore!_

He laid down and Yuugi quickly followed, which, of course, caused the bed to sag in the middle, making sure that the two wouldn't be able to move much without touching. 

Jounouchi twitched. 

Yuugi, mind you, didn't seem to notice, as he simply yawned and flicked the light switch that was next to the bed, "G'Night, Jounouchi-kun." 

"Good night," Jounouchi murmured. 

Once the lights were out, things only got harder for him. He could barely see Yuugi anymore, but that only meant that the rest of his senses were heightened. He could hear Yuugi's even breathing, feel the other boy's back on his own... He could even smell his shampoo! 

_Is he already asleep?_ Jounouchi wondered. Of course, it wasn't surprising. After all, it wasn't as if the smaller boy was distracted by sleeping next to a loved one... Just his best friend. 

That thought hit Jounouchi like a hundred daggers. He's never be more then Yuugi's best friend. Of course, even that was more then he could ever ask for. He probably didn't even deserve that... Yuugi was so perfect, and he was... 

_I'm just a good for nothing punk. I'm always getting into fights, I cut class, I have horrible grades... I thought those were things I had to do to be a real man, instead of just a little boy... But Yuugi... even though he might not seem like it, he's much more of a man then I'll ever be..._

He turned around and looked at his sleeping friend. He looked almost like a little kid, but anyone who knew him knew that he had grown up quickly, and was much more mature then he seemed at first glance. 

And yet... looking at him now, Jounouchi couldn't help but want to hold him... He looked so innocent and vulnerable... 

But as Jounouchi lifted his arm to put it around his friend's waist, he was stopped by the thought that it might wake Yuugi up. 

_If he does, you can always pretend to be asleep,_ his subconscious argued, _After all, it's normal to cuddle up to people when you're asleep._

That was enough of an argument for him, so he went through with it and held Yuugi around the waist. 

There was a tense moment as Yuugi stirred, during which Jounouchi mentally screamed at himself that that had been a bad idea, until Yuugi finally relaxed into the embrace. 

Jounouchi breath a sigh of relief. That had been a close on. He tightened his grip a bit around his friend's waist, burying his face in his hair. 

_I wish it could always be like this,_ He thought glumly, _But Yuugi... He loves Anzu... I'm sure of it... It's obvious with the way he looks at her... They'd be happy together... I don't have a right to want something that would ruin their happiness... I don't even have a right to hold him like this..._

He had started to pull his arm away when Yuugi suddenly turned around, cuddling closer to him. 

Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to pull away. It was wrong to take advantage of Yuugi like that, but still, his subconscious persistently told him that there was nothing wrong with just holding him. After all, if he couldn't have Yuugi, he should at least, just once, be able to feel his warmth. This was that 'just once'. He once again put his arm around Yuugi, almost crushing the smaller boy in his embrace. 

"Damn it," he whispered, "Why do I love you so much when I can't have you?!" 

And then, to his surprise, the boy in his arms answered, "You can't help who you fall in love with. And I never said you couldn't have me..." 

**~End~**

**~AniDragon~**

(A/N: What do you think? Sequel material? IC? Please review!) 


End file.
